


Rat

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	

**Morning**

Clarke woke up first and beamed at the sight of Lexa cuddling into her. She looked so defenseless and Clarke couldn't help but steal a kiss. The kiss was returned in full and soon Clarke was pinned down by the raccoon.

"Stealing kisses now, Clarke," Lexa smirked. "What a naughty cyborg you are. I will have to punish you."

Clarke gulped, "Lexa..."

Bang...bang....bang!

"Lexa!" Anya called from outside the room. "Get up! We have carriages to prepare!"

Lexa growled with disappointment and caressed Clarke's cheek. "I will deal with you later, Clarke. You should deal with that in the mean time."

Clarke blushed profoundly at her morning wood that Lexa sat upon. She could feel the heat from Lexa's nether regions and groaned at the lost of it as Lexa went to get ready. It was apparent that the Anthropomorph didn't mind nudity which explained why Lexa didn't hesitate when stripping in front of her. Clarke admired Lexa's physique before it was covered up.

Lexa walked back to Clarke and pecked her cheeks. "Get some breakfast before we leave, Clarke. I'm sure Indra will inform you and the rest of your crew about who will be going with us to Arkadia."

Clarke pouted, "I thought everyone was going."

"We don't have enough time for a field trip," Lexa stated. "It is a business meeting and we don't have a lot of time."

"I get it," Clarke sighed. "How about another kiss before you go?"

"You are lucky that I like you, Clarke," Lexa chuckled before kissing Clarke once more.

Clarke sighed happily as she watched Lexa leave and soon got ready for the day.

/ - / - /

"Move out!" Anya shouted from the carriage.

Lexa chuckled, "Sorry you have to be stuck in a box, Anya."

"Someone has to keep an eye on Sloane," Anya sighed as she pulled her head back in.

Lexa slowed her ride until Clarke caught up and smiled at her, "How do you like the big antler horse wolf?"

"Interesting creature and very likable," Clarke grinned. "So how did they come to exist?"

"There are rumors that the royal family has a large book of creatures," Lexa whispered for effects. "Whatever is written and drawn in blood by the current ruler within the book, the creature becomes real. These big antler horse wolves are said to have come into existent some time after Sloane ascended the throne."

"You got any evidence of that book?" Raven questioned as she and Octavia joined them.

Lexa's smile became a smirk, "You should stay and find out."

"I'm going to ask her majesty," Clarke stated boldly and nudged her charge towards the carriage.

Clarke carefully leaned close and knocked on the window. Indra opened the window with a frown.

"Yes, Clarke?" Indra sighed. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have a question for her majesty," Clarke replied and Sloane stuck her head out.

"Ask away, Griffin," Sloane prompted with a smile.

Clarke glanced back at Lexa and her friends before asking, "Is it true that the royal family has a large book of creatures and that when the current ruler writes and draws in it in blood, it comes true as in comes into existence?"

"Stay and find out yourself, Griffin," Sloane chuckled as she retreated inside and closed the window shut.

Clarke shook her head as she rejoined the trio. "Evasive."

Lexa laughed, "This world holds many wonders that is best experienced when seen, Clarke."

Lexa dropped the reins and placed both hands on the beast's shoulder blades. She rubbed them gently clockwise and removed her hands after the tenth turn. The beast sprouted wings and reared before taking flight with a mixed growl-neigh.

"Well, holy shit," Raven stated. "These things can grow wings and fly."

"Of course, they can," laughed the Anthropomorph sitting on top of the carriage. "Her majesty did create these beauties and I take care of them. I'm Lincoln, the beast master."

"Wow, he's hot," Octavia gasped lowly. "I think I'll talk to him when we stop."

Clarke chuckled, "Bellamy is not going to like this when he notices later."

Raven smirked, "I could definitely get used to living here."

**Lunch Break**

Lexa rested against Clarke after eating meanwhile Anya and Sloane did the same against Indra. The cyborgs didn't mind but were both ridiculed by Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Finn.

"Can't help but take our naps," Lincoln yawned after finished his meal. "Just wake us all up in a bit."

"Okay," Octavia smiled adoringly at him.

Bellamy frowned, "No O. I don't think so. They could turn on us, you know."

"They're not bad," Raven grinned. "I think I might have to talk to Sierra about getting a bed mate."

Indra scoffed, "Are you sure you can handle it, Reyes? I already have to deal with two for the price of one."

Anya shifted and grumbled a bit. Indra rolled her eyes and scratched behind Anya's ears which calmed her down. The others giggled as Sloane climbed over Indra's lap in her sleep to be with Anya. Sloane even purred loudly in her sleep which made Anya and Indra smile.

"Holy shit, Anya's smiling," Raven pointed out.

Indra sighed, "She enjoys being with her wife. I am not sure where I even fit in with them."

Clarke smiled fondly at Lexa, "We'll find out place here, Indra. This place already feels like home."

"Really?" Finn scoffed. "They could easily turn against us and hand us right back to Jaha."

Bellamy shook his head, "They wouldn't do that, especially not with Indra synced with their queen."

"Maybe they'll be selective about who to turn in," Finn huffed.

Their argument caused Anya to wake and she growled at them. Anya got up and lifted Sloane up.

"We leave in an hour," Anya informed before taking her wife to the carriage.

Indra sighed, "I'll go calm them down while you guys clean up a bit."

"Take Lexa?" Clarke questioned.

Indra nodded sternly and took Lexa to the carriage, leaving the rest to clean up after the meal.

What no one noticed was Finn pressing a small tracker button behind his back. It sent out a signal to some very dangerous people.

**Ambush**

Indra was surprised by the magic carriage because when she headed in with Lexa in her arms, she was in a bedroom. Anya tucked Sloane under the covers of the bed and headed to the next room.

"Stop standing around with the door open, Indra," Anya grumbled. "All the cold air is being let out."

Indra closed the door and noticed how much cooler the place was than outside.

Indra tucked Lexa in beside Sloane before asking, "How does this work? The carriage."

Anya gestured for Indra to sit across the table from her. "The carriage is enchanted. Sort of. The royal line is based on the maternal blood. They have a book called the Book of Creations. This carriage is one of those creations."

"Would I be able to see it?" Indra questioned curiously.

"Maybe," Anya shrugged. "But we would first have to initiate you as the third queen of Anthropomorph since Sloane is first and I'm second. After that a marriage between you and Sloane. Lastly is settlement for your crew if they wish to stay."

They would have discussed longer if it were not for the carriage shaking. Anya and Indra jumped on their feet and made their way over to the bed. Anya had many time reiterated that protecting Sloane was the foremost important thing.

"What's with the shaking?" Sloane mumbled as she roused from sleep, rubbing her eyes.

"Bandits?" Lexa yawned as she got up. "Where's Clarke?"

"Outside with Lincoln and the others," Indra answered.

There were several loud neigh-howls before Lincoln's shouts. They could hear the others fighting but were overtaken, seeing as space pirates broke into the carriage.

"Well, look at what we have here," chuckled Emerson.

Indra growled, "I dare you to take another step forward, Emerson."

Emerson smirked, "You wouldn't attack me. Not when I have your friends all tied up. Now slowly walk out. All of you."

Lexa, Anya, and Indra formed a tri-person shield around Sloane as they moved out of the carriage. They saw that everyone except Finn was tied up on the ground but rather he was collecting a pouch of money.

"Traiter," Indra snarled before spitting at Finn.

"It's every person for themselves," Finn huffed as he wiped the spit of his face. "I'm getting what I deserve."

They heard weeping and everyone focused on Sloane as tears ran down her face. Anya scanned around for a reason and found it bleeding out in front of them.

"Indra, do you trust me?" Anya whispered.

"Yes," Indra replied as Emerson came out of the carriage.

"Duck!" Anya shouted.

The trio protecting Sloane hit the ground as Sloane let out an earsplitting wail. Finn, Emerson, and all who were standing were in pain by the scream that lasted for half a minute but it felt longer to those affected. During the scream, Lexa crawled over to their tied up companions and started to cut them free.

"What the hell was that?" Raven questioned.

"Mourning cry," Lexa mumbled. "And the fastest way to call reinforcements."

"Where?" Octavia asked, looking around.

Sloane was sniffling as she rushed over to the poor big antlered horse wolf that was dying. She knelt beside it as the skies became dark and Emerson and his men were recovering. Anya pulled Indra up to start the retailiation while Lexa continued to cut their friends loose. From the skies, Anthropomorph space pirates descended from their aircraft and from the ground, guards ascended from soil. They attacked Finn, Emerson and his men, cutting them down like flies before surrounding Sloane.


End file.
